Large-scale distributed networks are managed by extensive network management system (NMS) programs that coordinate and manage the various interface protocols for the network elements and links that comprise the network. Modern large-scale wide area networks (WANs) or metropolitan scale networks (MANs) can consist of thousands of network elements spread over hundreds or thousands of miles. These network elements, or nodes, are coupled together through a vast number of network links. Large-scale terrestrial networks typically utilize fiber optic telecommunications systems to implement the physical network infrastructure. A primary standard for network interconnectivity over these networks is the Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) standard. The SONET standard comprehensively defines the addressing, data packaging, timing, protocol interfaces, and other parameters related to the functional operation of the network system. To manage such large scale networks, sophisticated network management systems are required. Such network management system programs typically need to perform various diverse tasks, such as configuration management, performance management, fault management, security management, wavelength management, connection management, and network node profile management, as well as various other tasks.
Effective management of large-scale networks using complex network management system programs requires sophisticated graphical user interfaces so that personnel at the network operations center can efficiently design, manage, monitor, and modify the network. Furthermore, with the increasing complexity of wide area networks that span large amounts of area, effective connectivity and routing is necessary to ensure transmission efficiency and maintain bandwidth limitations. Present network management systems provide some level of connection management that aids in the design of links among various nodes. However, typical connectivity programs are scaled for relatively small-scale networks, and are not proven for large-scale networks featuring thousands of nodes. Furthermore, typical conventional network management systems do not provide flexible connection schemes that allow the design and modification of network paths for optimized design by network designers. These systems also do not usually provide intuitive graphical user interfaces that allow the display of hierarchical views of the network down to the shelf and card level.
What is needed, therefore, is a network management system that can establish SONET end-to-end paths through a complex network, and a system that allows for automated or semi-automated (partially manual) routing of end-to-end routes. What is further needed is a network management system that can evolve to manage SDH and DWDM networks, and that scales with large numbers of networks (e.g., networks with up to 8000 nodes and 50 active users.